


take your medicine

by sirfeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode tag 7x03, F/M, Gen, Radiation Sickness, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: you can take it in stride / or you can take it right between the eyesRaven takes care of Murphy and Emori while they're suffering from radiation sickness.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	take your medicine

**Author's Note:**

> me: i want to write cute raven taking care of memori
> 
> this is pre-memoraven at best

By the time they get back upstairs, Emori is burning up. Murphy, selfishly, wishes for Abby, to at least help him care for her. But they don’t have anyone, they’ve never had anyone, and he can take care of them himself. He sets her up in the bed, half-conscious, and he is aware -- he is aware that he is succumbing to it himself. He remembers Adria, sicker than he is now, on the ground, from irradiated fish. She didn’t get better, even with medicine. Raven said that Emori would get better. Raven said that he would be safe. Raven was _wrong_.

Raven lied to the Eligius crew -- to the main man, Hatch. Raven would not lie to him.

Raven didn’t know she would need to lie to him, so she didn’t get in on that soon enough. So she probably hasn’t. He is probably safe.

He fills three tumblers full of water and leaves them by the bed. He gets a bowl in case Emori pukes again. Or if he pukes again. They can share. Forever, right?

\--

He is barely awake, freezing and aware that he has a fever, trying to get Emori to sit up and drink more water. Her eyes are fluttering closed, and she’s not sure how conscious she is. He’s _exhausted_ , but he’s not sure if he falls asleep he’ll ever wake up again. (Or if he’ll wake up in a new body. Terrifying? Exciting? Whatever. He’s trying to keep this one alive for as long as possible. Against all odds, he’s fond of it.)

And he jerks awake to the sound of the door closing, water splashing all over Emori and _she’s_ awake now too, and they are both so vulnerable and he’s wasted a bunch of water too. Fuck.

It’s Raven. Her face is clean of blood, and she is frowning down at them.

“You did this,” he tells her, an accusation, a statement of fact. Emori makes a sound underneath him, and he knows she is thinking about all the times they have fought over lesser things. But he cannot forgive her so easily, so quickly, not even though it was necessary, not when it hurt Emori as well --

“I did this,” she agrees. “I’ll take care of you.”

“What?” says his mouth. “You --”

“I said I’ll take care of you, dumbfuck,” says Raven, and she’s got that clear, even tone she uses when they’re in an emergency. _He was at the village. They would believe it was him._ When she’s chosen a plan of action and decided to go through with it.

He can’t. He has to -- he has Emori to think about. Raven is a threat to him -- to them -- now. He can’t trust her, not if she still thinks this is just -- this. He feels himself flinching, flinging the glass at her, putting his body in front of Emori’s. At least there’s adrenaline still under there, somewhere, simmering underneath the fever and the exhaustion.

Raven ducked out of the way of the glass. It wasn’t a good throw.

“Fuck you,” is his commentary on that, wanting to keep her _away_.

Raven looks at him, and he can see the way that she realizes, finally, what she’s done. Before, she had just come here to finish the job, follow through on what needed to be done. But she hurt them, and he’s afraid of her now, and he has -- never been afraid of her before, except in barely-remembered snatches of memory, when she catches him in between flashes of nightmare. “I’m sorry,” she says, finally, and she even -- just barely -- sounds like she means it. “I’m sorry. C’mon, lay down. You’re not gonna be any use to Emori like this.”

He would like to swear at her again, but he flinches into himself and vomits, just barely, into the bowl. Raven comes at his face with a wet cloth. “Don’t touch me,” he says, aware of how pathetic he is.

“Then do it yourself,” she says, dropping it on his lap. It’s cold. “Please, Murphy,” she says, and -- yeah, maybe. “Let me take care of you?”  
  
And it’s not an order, it’s a question. And he hears Emori’s reprimand faintly, John, and he folds so easy. “This isn’t forgiveness,” he says, making himself very clear.

“I understand,” says Raven, and her eyes look wet.

Ugh.

\--

He wakes, intermittently, to throw up into a trash can that Raven must have dragged over. Sometimes she gets him to sit up and drink more water, or something that tastes sweet and weirdly, green. He finds Emori’s hand, sometimes; cold and clammy in his, but alive. _Alive_.

When he’s awake again, one-hundred percent this time, Emori is sitting in the chair across from the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, cozy. She looks clean again; she’s dressed in different clothes, her hair is pulled back. Murphy sits up and it’s -- too much, already. His stomach roils, but even though he coughs into the trash can, nothing comes up. He wipes at his mouth. He thinks he might be -- hungry?

Emori’s by his side, perched on the edge of the bed, giving a gentle smile. He is so fucking lucky to have her. “Heyo,” she says. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he says, kicking off the blankets. “Where’s Raven?”

“Taking a shower,” Emori says. “You threw up on her.”

“I don’t remember that,” he says, although he has had some very weird dreams, some of which might have involved exactly that.

“It happens to the best of us,” says Emori smoothly. “John --” she starts, and he already knows the rest of this conversation. He raises a hand, imperious, like the king he is now. She stops talking, but she frowns at him, so really it’s very pyrrhic.

“She lied to them,” he says. “Like -- misbehaving children, who can’t be trusted to do the right thing. And she hurt _us_ ,” he says. “Just because she feels sorry about it doesn’t mean --”

“It doesn’t mean you forgive me, I know that,” says Raven from the corner, dressed but dripping a little. “You think I’m just as bad as Clarke now,” she says, which is true, and very rude! “But I’m different. I don’t regret what I did. I’d do it again.”

“I know,” says Murphy, and it’s -- she would. “Is that supposed to make me want to forgive you? Is that supposed to make it _better_?”

“John,” says Emori, softly, touching his elbow. A warning. “There’s no point to this. We’re not dead.”

And there’s -- well, she has a point. And Raven is -- she’s family, and he expected more of her, but it’s not like he’s going to cut her out over this. It would be like cutting out a part of himself. If they’re not dead, they can make amends; they can do better in the future; if they survive, they can move on. He can keep his bitterness in his heart, to poison himself with later, if he needs it.

“Fine,” he says, acquiescing. “Fine. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

Emori turns her attention to Raven. “Now that he’s awake, get us some food?”Raven looks from Emori and then back to Murphy. “You can handle him while I’m gone?” she asks, a touch more gentle. Murphy bristles, like an offended cat.

“I can handle him,” says Emori firmly, and presses Murphy back into the pillows on the bed. He could -- well, he could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> me: but ALSO, what if it was sad?
> 
> I thought 7x03 was a good episode!
> 
> please like & subscribe and do all of those fun youtube things, and if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment telling me so. it will warm my heart for at least 45 minutes <3


End file.
